total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandro and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Heather. Overview Upon entering the season, Alejandro and Heather are placed on opposing teams. Though they typically don't directly interact, it's revealed early on in the season that they broke up, before it eventually being revealed Heather had cheated on him with Rock as revenge for him having done the same as her. However, at the merge, Sierra eventually reveals the truth about them from a secret tape, revealing it's been a ruse all along and they've actually been secretly working with each other all along. While Heather stays the same aggressor, Alejandro appears to be a mediator and attemps to keep her calm around tense situations. Though they clash at times, it's implied they really do care for each other. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Aloha, Hawaii Alejandro confirms the only reason for competing again is because Heather forced him to. Extremely Trivial Pursuit During the challenge, Amy makes a remark that Alejandro and Heather have unresolved tension after choosing them to compete against each other. Alejandro denies that there is any tension. He encourages Heather to "break a leg". When Heather asks Topher why he and Geoff hugged, he sarcastically apologizes for Alejandro leaving her for another girl and for money. Alejandro confirms his assumptions that the two have shockingly broken up, calling Heather not the right girl for him. Water You Doing? Lindsay seems confident of her chances at the elimination ceremony, saying only Amy and Heather don't like her, but Alejandro chimes in that he thinks Heather doesn't like most people. Mazed and Confused Topher lies to Geoff that he and Heather were talking about her breakup with Alejandro, prompting Heather to agree with said lie. Disaster Chef Despite the conflict the cast is aware of, Heather picks Alejandro as the first new member of her team. Nightmare On Hawaii Street Heather and Geoff both agree that they should vote off Alejandro next since he's untrustworthy, Heather adding how he cheated on her with Courtney. Alejandro walks in on the conversation and attempts to reveal that Heather cheated on her with someone before being interrupted by a slap by her. Nevertheless, he blurts out it was Rock she had cheated on him with from the Ridonculous Race. In reply, Heather punches his arm and storms off. A flashback of Alejandro telling Heather he cheated on her and her exploding at him for it before the season is played. Geoff sheepishly and insincerely hopes they work things out, but Alejandro disagrees. After the challenge is over, Heather pushes Alejandro out of the way so she can get coffee. Vol-ca-no Heather approaches Alejandro and tells him secret information, until Sierra pounces and interrupts them. During the challenge, Heather greets Alejandro, requesting to talk to him, only for him to fall over before she gets the chance to. While wandering, Sierra comes across a startling sight. At the elimination ceremony, she plays footage of a secret conversation between Alejandro and Heather. In it, Alejandro and Heather find it hilarious that the whole cast was fooled by their lie of them breaking up and cheating on each other. They finish off their conversation with making rude remarks about the other contestants and kissing, revealing they had lied about their elaborate break-up all along. After the contestants are shocked, Alejandro and Heather both laugh they are still together. Upon Sierra and Amy fighting once it's revealed she was behind Cody's elimination, Alejandro and Heather laugh together, realizing that their opponents have forgotten about their treacherous lies. Beach Ball Bonanza After Sierra swings Heather into a tree in spite, Alejandro helps her up. Alejandro asks her what is wrong and she groans that she thinks everyone's trash except them. When Amy and Heather get into a huge fight, Alejandro tries pulling Heather off of her only for her to kick him away. At the elimination ceremony, Alejandro is voted out, leaving Heather enraged. In his last confessional, Alejandro holds out hope that Heather can win. Inbetween a Rock and Another Rock In a confessional, Heather wonders how Alejandro was eliminated, as they didn't vote each other off, pondering how he left. Total Drama Global Travels The Aftermath III: The No-pher Experience When Bridgette starts hurting Topher more, Alejandro asks Heather if she has always been like that, and Heather tells him that she has always been an "underlying b****". The Aftermath IV: You Have a Boyfriend During her overtly man-hungry phase, Bridgette stares at Alejandro but lashes out at him he has a girlfriend, Heather, the two making out in response. Trivia *They are the only couple in Total Drama Hawaiian Islands to be actually dating. See also Category:Interaction Category:Relationships